


Between Friends

by Museical



Series: Superheroes! [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, Humor, Superheroes!, Team Underpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museical/pseuds/Museical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day without the antics of Evin and Dom is a quiet day indeed. Not that a day like that exists…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN 2011, Team Underpants.

It wasn't that it was noisier than usual. No, that wasn't it.

It wasn't busier than usual, either. The Own and the Riders often used the courts shared by their barracks simultaneously, so it wasn't unusual that the courts were full on this particular morning.

Kel couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is it just me, or is something a little…odd…today?" She asked the woman leaning against the practice yard fence next to her.

Miri turned away from the sparring match in the yard to lean her back against the fence and look Kel in the eye.

"You know, now that you mention it…"

A loud crashing from one of the storage buildings nearby cut Miri off rather abruptly, and a cloud of dust rose from the doorway. Out of the doorway, stumbling a little, a figure darted against the wall and flattened, obviously trying, and failing, to be inconspicuous.

"Is that," Kel squinted, "Commander Larse?"

Badly out of key singing reached their ears, and a second figure joined the first, and they started sidestepping their way down the wall towards a stand of trees.

Miri grinned. "And Sergeant Domitan, looks like."

"And they're wearing…" Kel blinked.

"They're wearing their drawers outside their pants."

The two women stood, spellbound, as the two men ran around, their badly sung theme music filling the air. As they watched, Evin ran across the yard to stand with his back to the stable wall, peering around the corner before motioning to Dom. Dom dropped to the ground, crawling on his stomach to join Evin before straightening, absolutely covered in dust. The two shared a conspiratorial grin.

Walking by, Buri paused to glance over at the sight that was holding Miri and Kel's undivided attention. She snorted.

"Those boys were BORN to wear their underwear on the outside."

In the time that Kel and Miri had looked away, the two troublemakers had tip-toed around the corner and out of sight, but scrabbling noises in the stables alerted the onlookers to the men's current location.

A snapping sound, followed by a great clatter and a cloud of hay and dust rose from inside the stable, floating out the loft windows and into the yard.

Buri shook her head and walked away, calling, "… Raoul, come rein in your sergeant. He may be drunk. Or… something."

Kel bit her lip. "Do you think we should-"

"No," Miri shook her head, eyes dancing as the two men came careening out of the stable, chased by what sounded like the irate tones of Stefan Groomsman.

"And besides," she waggled her eyebrows, what's a couple of men in their underwear between friends?"

 

 


End file.
